The Screaming Orgasm
by molly.x
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves for the night, leaving Bella in the not so capable hands of Alice, Emmett and Rosalie?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"I'll only be gone for a few hours, I'm sure Alice, Rose and Emmett will look after you." Sang my angel as he strolled towards the door, me in toe.

"Well I'll try not to die then." I pouted as he chuckled under his breath, I leaned into him on my tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Well go already so you can get back quicker!" I ordered as I shoved him out the door. With one last chuckle, he and the others were gone.

"So Bella, my favourite human." Emmett exclaimed. "What do you want to do on your one night as a free woman?"

"I was thinking along the lines of alcohol, since when Edward is here he would never let me near it."

"Okay. Sure. We can do that can't we guys." Emmett squealed whilst bouncing up and down, Alice looked ecstatic that I had suggested it and Rose sat on the love seat, trying to look as if she didn't give a toss. We all sat in a circle on the floor and decided to mix the alcohol with dares.

"The rules are like this." Alice explained. "Every time it is your go, which may I add, is every time, you have to have a cocktail before doing the dare. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yup. That sounds great!" I chirped excitedly.

2 hours later

"Bella I'm home." Edward called out walking cautiously towards the howling laughter coming from the main room. He froze still as he absorbed the sight in front of him. Bella was standing on the dining table in one of Alice's naughty maid outfits dancing to Britney Gimme more.

"Hellooooo Eddie poo!" I screamed when I saw Edward, stumbling off the table I ran towards Edward, only tripping when in front of him. Edward's eyes turned a menacing shade of black as he stared disgustedly at Alice, Rose and Emmett.

"What the hell have you done to my finance?!" He bellowed.

"We showed her a good time." Squeaked Alice, looking at the ground whilst trying not to erupt into another fit of giggles.

"It's okay Eddie weddie, oh that rhymes! I only had a teensy weensy bit of alcohol." I spluttered the words out whilst trying to stop the room from spinning by clinging onto my angel.

"How many have you had, Bella?"

"Well, there was the cosmopolitan first which Alice made, that was really nice, then there was the sewer rat that Rose made me, I'm not sure what she was trying to tell me but that one tasted okay, next there was the Bunny hug that Alice gave me, I had three of them, they were really really good, umm, then there was the birth control which Rose gave me, I had 5 of them because they tasted amazing! Well then the last one I had was from Emmett, he gave me a screaming orgasm!" I managed to work my way through this sentence without many slip ups. Every one burst out laughing at Emmett's choice and my way of phrasing it.

"You people are so immature!" I wailed into Edwards stone chest.

"Bella, love, I think it's time to go to be-"

He didn't get to finish the rest since I had already collapsed in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Uugh." I moaned, trying to sit up in bed the next morning.

"My head hurts." I mostly said to myself, knowing Edward would hear though.

"Yes you did have a pretty wild night didn'yt you." My angel chuckled to himself, strolling over to me and handing me a glass of water.

"I can't ever remember having a hang over love, but I am told this will help."

I gulped down the water and sank back into bed, quickly deciding against that and rushing off to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

"Bella, are you okay, shall I get Carlisle to look at you?" Worried Edward, holding my hair back as I emptied everything from my stomach into the toilet.

"No it's ok, I kind of feel better now anyway." I lied standing up. Edward burst into laughter at what he saw.

"What? What have I done?" I questioned, looking down to see if I had mislayed any items of clothing. Nope, all there.

"Bella love, look in the mirror." I turned round to be faced with something that could only be described as a witch.

"I guess I need a shower then." I mused, before pushing Edward out of the bathroom.

30 minutes later

Having a shower definitely did help and I almost felt normal now. I slowly plodded down the stairs to the living room where the whole family was sitting. I snuggled int the hard rock that was my Edward and listened to what they had to say.

"Bella, we are all terribly sorry for lastnight, we didn't meen to get you that drunk." Said Alice solemly.

"Yeah Bells, I mean Edward says you can drink again only if he's ther, so its not all bad." Emmett roared, looking elated that Edward had agreed, after five hours of persuading, to let Bella drink still.

"Oww Emmett, quiter please." I groggily exclaimed.

"I don't think after last night I do want to drink again, especially not if I feel this bad." I said. The shock on Emmetts face was something to laugh at, if I wasn't hung over that was.

"But Bella!" Emmett moaned, pleading with his puppy dog eyes. A low rumble sounded from Edwards chest, barely audiable to human ears.

"If Bella says no, Bella says no, I think you made the right choice." Edward whispered into my ear, knowing everyone else could still hear; kissing the top of my head.

"I know I've only just woke up, but would it be okay with you guys if I go back to bed?" I questioned.

"Of course it is love, you don't even have top ask." And with that, Edward whisked me up and ran to his room with the puffy pilows and there I slept, like a princess may I add, for five more hours.


End file.
